tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Monty Troy and the Holy Grail
Dani tells the story of a knight named Monty Troy, in search of a holy grail. Episode Summary Brooke is sick in bed. Dani comes in and brings her some chicken noodle soup and a book. Brooke wonders if Dani is really about to read her a story in bed. Dani thinks it will help make Brooke at least feel emotionally better. Brooke hopes this story is good. Dani sets the scene. It's in medieval times, and a fair knight named Monty Troy is off to see King Phil for a quest. King Phil, along with his assistant, give Troy the quest of finding the holy grail. With it, they will be able to solve all the problems within the kingdom. Troy is given the Knights of the Round Table to help him along the way. Sir Brennan, Sir Saben, and Sir Ryan all accompany him on his quest. King Phil also mentions that Queen Olivia is locked in the same tower that the holy grail can be found in. Troy is determined not to let King Phil down. The four fearless knights set off on their quest. Along the way, the knights encounter a bridge, guarded by a troll. This is a very unusual troll, however. He is very polite. Saben thinks this is a oddly behaved troll for a story like this. The troll asks them a series of different riddles such as why is the sky blue, which came first the chicken or the egg, and why is there no water flavored ice cream. Troy thinks they should get going now, they have no time for riddles. The troll then orders a giant dragon to attack them. Saben now sees the bad in this troll. The four knights run away from the dragon, hoping to outrun it. Sure enough, they do. Ryan wonders what kinds of crazy trials are next. Their next obstacle is a gorge. They wonder how they're supposed to get across. Brennan wishes there were mushroom trampolines they could use to get across. Troy then has an idea, to just take a leap of faith. Ryan thinks he's crazy. Troy thinks it's crazy enough to work. And sure enough, it does. The four knights finally reach the tower where Queen Olivia and the holy grail are locked up. Queen Olivia notices the knights approaching her for her rescue. But that's when the dragon catches up with the knights. Brennan thought they outran that thing. Troy thinks they weren't quick enough. Troy tells Ryan and Saben to find a way inside the tower while him and Brennan fight off the dragon. Ryan and Saben wonder what they can use to break in. They find a dinosaur and bust in. Ryan wonders what a dinosaur is doing in medieval times, but they aren't gonna question it. They run up the stairs and rescue Olivia and the holy grail. Brennan and Troy finish fighting off the dragon as Ryan and Saben return with Queen Olivia. The four knights bring Olivia and the holy grail back to King Phil. All of a sudden, the holy grail rises in the air and glows. All of a sudden, all of the poverty in the kingdom is resolved. Troy is amazed at its power. King Phil can't thank the knights enough for their valiant efforts. The knights are awarded with new shields and swords from Olivia. Brennan then wonders if there is going to be a sequel to this story. Troy has no idea. The story is done, and Dani asks what Brooke thought of it. Brooke thought it was alright. It was a bit of a cliche knight story, but it was okay. Dani suggests Brooke gets some rest now. She leaves the room, and Brooke secretly pulls out another book about knights. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Eighth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * The episode title is an obvious reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail '' * The medieval setting is similar to the one seen in "The Secret of Ryan Temple" * "Dark Bloo Inn" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard as King Phil's theme once again * The water flavored ice cream is a reference to a line from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" * "Camelot Castle" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard when the knights attempt to outrun the dragon * The mushroom trampoline bit is a reference to the ''Mario Kart Wii ''track, Mushroom Gorge * "Molten Mine" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard during the final battle and rescue scenes * The dinosaur battery is a reference to a scene from ''Toy Story 2 * "Treasury" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard during the concluding scene Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel